


Early Morning

by anticyclone



Category: Cainsville - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/pseuds/anticyclone
Summary: "Morning. Are you leaving already?" Ricky paused in the middle of rubbing at his eyes, and a small grin spread over his face. "You need a scarf to sit in your car?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrifique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/gifts).



Gabriel was already buttoning up his coat by the time Olivia managed to crawl out of bed and haul herself into the kitchen. The heat was on, but the floors were still cold, and she regretted not putting socks on (though not enough to turn back to the bedroom and find a pair). Gabriel glanced at her, nodded, and finished the last button on his coat.

The monstrosity of a coffee machine he'd had bought her over a year ago now was too much to even think about. She glanced into Gabriel's mug and made a face.

"Even if I had left any, you wouldn't want to drink it black," he reasoned. He picked up his briefcase. He already had a thick red scarf wrapped around his throat, tucked into the front of his coat. Olivia thought it looked like one of Ricky's. Gabriel didn't usually go for knit things.

She rubbed at her eyes with the backs of her hands. It felt like the better part of her was still back in bed. "Are you leaving already?"

"No," he said, blandly. He picked up his keys from the counter.

"It's barely seven."

He was holding himself stiffly. Like he was cold, despite the suit and scarf and boots. He clicked the remote start button on his keyring and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. It would take at least five minutes for the car to warm up, in this weather. The windows were practically frosted over.

"Who's meeting you in this weather, anyway?" Olivia resigned herself to starting the machine up for a mocha.

When this snowstorm had hit on Monday, she'd told Gabriel she would be working from home for the next few days. He'd only stayed home on Monday because his two afternoon appointments had canceled, not wanting to drive in the worst of the storm. Ricky had come out to Cainsville specifically in advance of the storm on the chance that it actually turned out as bad as predicted. Most of the roads were clear by now, but everything was still slow going.

"I have phone calls to make and some files that are only at my office to reference," Gabriel said. He watched her fiddle with the coffee maker for a moment before clearing his throat slightly. "I should be leaving."

"Text us when you get there." Sure, the roads had been plowed, and Gabriel was a careful driver when he had to be, but that didn't mean everyone was.

Gabriel gave her a shallow nod and crossed the kitchen. She watched him with a little confusion - he still wasn't given to easy displays of affection, but it wasn't like him to leave for the day without kissing them goodbye, if they were both there and awake. When he halted near the kitchen door she thought he'd be turning around. Then, over Gabriel's shoulder, she spotted Ricky in the doorway.

"Morning. Are you leaving already?" Ricky paused in the middle of rubbing at his eyes, and a small grin spread over his face. "You need a scarf to sit in your car?"

"Yes, and yes." Gabriel sighed. "I do actually need to leave."

Olivia stirred her mocha together and rolled her eyes. "Gabriel."

"He's pissed because he's got a hickey." Ricky shrugged. "Even though his collar covers it up."

Gabriel's jaw clenched and Olivia's eyes got huge. She held out one hand and gestured for him to come over, which he ignored. He slid sideways through the kitchen doorway, which Ricky only laughed at. Olivia abandoned her coffee to follow him into the front hallway. Ricky followed, slower, slumping against the stairs and yawning while Olivia grabbed the back of Gabriel's coat.

"Let me see," she said, tugging at his scarf.

"This is extremely unnecessary," Gabriel grumbled. But he held still as she let his scarf fall flat down his chest and peeled back the edge of his shirt collar. A red splotch covered a spot just below the pulse point in his throat. She bit her lip and Gabriel flushed, glancing away.

Ricky cleared his throat. "He woke me when he got up to shower, so I followed."

"You let me sleep through that?"

"The bathroom is not  _ that  _ big, Liv."

Gabriel frowned and folded his scarf back into place, his face still pink. "You knew I had work today."

"Your collar covers it up," Ricky repeated. The corner of his mouth twitched. "Also, you could've said something at the time."

"I was trying," Gabriel said, evenly, "not to wake Olivia."

"That's a pretty excuse."

Olivia shook her head and leaned up to press a kiss to Gabriel's mouth. "Go to work. If it doesn't snow again tonight I'll even go into the city with you tomorrow."

When the door shut, she turned around. Ricky was already there and slid both hands over her hips, pulling her up against him. She linked her hands together behind his neck and smiled when he kissed her cheek. "So, what else did you get up to while I was asleep?"


End file.
